The present disclosure relates to a solid-state imaging device and a driving method thereof, and an electronic apparatus using the same, and particularly, related to a solid-state imaging device and a driving method thereof, and an electronic apparatus using the same, which are obtainable a plurality of signals having different sensitivities to expand a dynamic range thereof.
In the related art, as a method of expanding the dynamic range of a signal amount output corresponding to an incident light amount to a solid-state imaging device, there is a method that reads-out a same pixel several times with a plurality of different exposure times and then combines the read-out signals having different sensitivities from each other at the followed stage (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 3680366 and Orly Yadid-Pecht and Eric R. Fossum, “Wide Intrascene Dynamic Range CMOS APS Using Dual Sampling”, IEEE TRANSACTIONS ON ELECTRON DEVICES, VOL. 44, NO. 10, pp. 1721-1723, OCTOBER 1997.).